Falling Thoughts
by I love James
Summary: Musing from two characters. They basically think about who they are and stuff. It's a songfic put to the song The Power of One. Now the other songfic is added and they both lead up to a giant fic between these two characters called The Light Within. W
1. Default Chapter Title

Just to let you know, before you read this, the parts of the song that I'm relating to Ash are _italicized _and the parts that I'm relating to the other character (you'll have to read down to find out who J ) will be **_bold and italicized. _**The parts I'm relating to both will be _italicized and underlined_. Enjoy!

**FALLING THOUGHTS**

Ash sat there one night looking at the sky. Thinking of his dreams to become a pokemon master and realized something for the first time, his dreams would do nothing for the world. It would only benefit him not anyone else. He'd been working so hard just to get that but what? A title as the greatest pokemon master. What good would it do him? A lot of acclamation? Congratulations? He'd be famous, of course but that would help no one. He'd me a role model. But what good would that really do in the world? How would he change the planet for the better? 

Oh but he'd worked so hard to get this far, he couldn't-wouldn't just turn back now. All those battles, he and his pokemon had worked so hard to win. All the traveling to each city to get all the badges, all the fighting team rocket, all the sweat put in to it, all the tears that had fallen, all the glorious victories, and even the terrible defeats. He wouldn't throw all of what he'd learned and experienced away just so he could change the world….but what Ash didn't understand was that wasn't the question…

__

You must always remember…

Life can be a challenge,

Life can seem impossible,

It's never easy when so much is on the line.

But you can make a difference,

With courage you can set things right.

The gift to dream and make dreams real,

Is yours and mine.

James sat on the edge of the lake, he hadn't been able to get to sleep. Actually, it was more that his thoughts bothered him and didn't allow him to sleep. He thought of the battle they had with those kids just that morning. They had said for the first time that he…the team was evil. Of course, he'd always said that, he'd always boasted about it more or less. But he really wasn't proud of it. 

In fact James wasn't very proud of anything about himself. He wanted to tell those kids that he wasn't really evil, that he only pretended to be because he wasn't good enough to be a good guy. That he just wouldn't make the cut. That he wouldn't have the courage, or the strength, or whatever keeps that pikachu-boy going. _I'm just a worthless, dimwitted, idiot. What could I ever do in the world….besides attempting to steal and cheat and all the other evil things in the world…._

** __**

Each of us is chosen,

There's a mission just for you.

Just look inside,

You'd be surprised what you can do.

Ash eyed his friends and smiled. He sometimes forgot how great it was to have actual friends that supported him. And he knew that he'd never told them how grateful he was that they came along. Especially Misty, yes she claimed to come along just because of her bike, but Ash knew she also came along because she cared. Maybe not in the same way as he did her, but at least in a best friends sort of way. And for now, that was all he needed.

James thought of his two partners. Boy, had he gotten a lot of beatings from them. _But I deserved it,_ he thought lowering his head in shame. _I'm always messing up our plans. If a plan fails, it's always my fault. _But Jessie and Meowth never left him. Even though he wasn't as smart as Meowth or as clever and brave as Jessie, they had never left him for a new, better partner. James wasn't sure if that was possible, but knowing Giovanni it probably was. He'd love to get new test subjects for his thousands of experiments. James shuddered at the thought and tried to pull an invisible jacket over him. It would be nice to have a jacket, especially since it was getting colder.

No, his partners had never turned on his back. _I don't deserve that. They should just leave me, because they deserve so much better then worthless, stupid me._

One by One, 

We can make the world,

A Much Better Place….

****

Each of us holds the key,

It's inside of you and me.

Each of us holds the key,

To the power of one.

__

The Power of One,

Begins With Believing,

It starts in the Heart

And Flows through the Soul,

And Changes the World

Imagine how Life will Be,

When We Stand in Unity.

Each of us holds the key,

To the Power of One.

End

********************************************************************************

Author's note: So how'd you like this, this is a start of a few more song fics like this one that will hopefully climax up to a much, much larger story I'm planning to right. And the main characters will be of course, Ash and James. I thought, Hey I've already done the James and Misty thing. And people are already doing the James and Jessie thing, so I decided to try this idea out. Even though I'm sure someone's done it before. Anyway, let's see how it goes. =) 

Review please!! Give me ideas, tell me what you like, what you don't, what I should change. 

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters…………...that's all I have to say…what?….Oh, yeah…and thankyou to the brilliant…..morons? *gets poked*Ow!(strange voice whispers: minds!minds!) okay, the brilliant minds who created them. Sheesh! (was a tad bit hyper at finishing two stories in two days, uh, as you can see…)

Other stories I've wrote: A Long Way Back: James leaves takes someone with him.(*my most reviewed story* and thanks to all who did it means a lot to me)

A Shake, A Rattle, and A Roll: Basically about an earthquake.(Ash, Misty, Brock, TR, are all main characters)

Butterflykisses: James finds Hope during a storm and his life is changed; big time!(I mean literally he finds Hope…well, if you've read the story you know what I mean.)

E-mail me: Valentino144@yahoo.com


	2. Default Chapter Title

Same thing as last time. Relating to Ash = _italic_. Relating to James = **_italic and bold. _**Relating to both = _italic and underlined._ **Hope you enjoy! **

FALLING THOUGHTS, AGAIN

Ash stared up into the open sky, he finally felt his eyes getting tired. Maybe he'd fall asleep soon. He hoped, he had a long day tomorrow and he didn't want to be all tired out before it even began. 

It's hard to imagine that he was still trying to become a pokemon master. It felt like he already had a 1000 paged life story and that was just from these last few years. It's as if he'd already completed some part of his life and it was time to move on. To what, though?

He looked at his sleeping friends for the second time that night. What would they do if he ever moved on? Stick with him? Maybe, but they would probably wish that he hadn't given up So that all he-they had worked for would pay off in some way or another. Would they believe that he had a sudden, actually an overnight, change of heart? That suddenly he wanted to do something for the world?

Now I can begin to tell my story.

A legend's not a legend till it ends.

Together we can celebrate the glory,

My friends, my friends.

It's amazing to think you can do anything.

If you believe in yourself. 

James felt restless, so he took a walk back to camp to hopefully cure it. His mind was still full of those harmful thoughts and it made him uneasy. He began to think about all the hero's in the world. Why couldn't he be one? Because he didn't understand how heroes could do some of the things they did that make them one in the first place. He had no idea how so many people could be so brave, how people could be willing to save others at the risk of their own lives. 

He wished that he could do that. If he could maybe he wouldn't be a bad guy, maybe people wouldn't think of him as being stupid (*because I wouldn't be he thought), maybe he'd have more friends. But what good would it be to change now?

It was too late, James thought sadly, I can't be good all of a sudden. No one will take me seriously. Besides, I'm not brave, or valiant, or smart, or….(tears began to fill in his eyes)…I'm also a big fat cry baby. But James wouldn't want people to know him anyway. He wanted friends, but he was afraid to let people actually know who he is. No one would want to be his friend if they knew who he was. They wouldn't want to be friends with someone as disgusting as me, James thought. 

**__**

Anybody here can be the hero.

You can even change history.

What you do today will change our tomorrow,

For you and me.

But whoever you are

And wherever your from,

Prove it to the rest of the world.

*cool part in the song!*

Things around, 

Have found me.

There's nowhere left,

To run.

Rise tome,

The challenge.

Believe in the power of one…one.

One Voice Can Make a Difference.

One Dream Can Go the Distance.

The Greatest Battles Have Begun Again.

With One Heart,

One Life,

By One Touch,

One Smile.

That's the Power of One.

*******************************************************************************

Author's Note: So how was this one? I decided that this'll be the last songfic leading up to the actual much bigger story. I was thinking of calling the big story, either My Power?;The Inside Light ;Changed for the Better; Pickachu-boy and The Guy With Hair Like This; The Twerp and The Purple-Rocket. Please vote for the one you like best and if you want make a title suggestion (but if your suggesting make sure to vote too) you can vote & suggest in your review. That's all 4 now! Ciao!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ash or James nor do I own the song: but if you want to listen to it it's on the pokemon 2000 cd #13.

P.S. Don't worry Misty,Brock,Jessie,andMeowth, will all be in the bigger story. I'll even try to add AAMR and J&J romances into it. I'm also thinking of adding some of the other characters from the show on. The most likely characters are: Gary, Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, and Ash's Mom. 


End file.
